When the blood pressure is measured with the electronic sphygmomanometer, an arm band (cuff) in which a fluid bladder such as an air bladder is incorporated is wrapped around an arm or a wrist of a person to be measured, and air is supplied to the arm band to enhance a pressure. In the electronic sphygmomanometer, the pressure of a pulse corresponding to the arm band of the person to be measured is detected as a change in internal pressure of the air bladder, and a blood pressure value is computed based on the change in internal pressure. Therefore, when a phenomenon called an air leakage in which the air leaks from the arm band or an air tube is generated, the pressure of the pulse of the person to be measured cannot be correctly obtained, and the blood pressure value cannot be correctly computed. Because the pressure of the arm band cannot be enhanced, the blood pressure measurement cannot be performed.
As to the technology of confirming the air leakage in the electronic sphygmomanometer, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-160186 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology of changing a power supply voltage to switch behavior modes in the electronic sphygmomanometer, and the behavior modes include an air leakage test. In an inspection method of an electronic sphygmomanometer that has been applied by the inventor, a mercury sphygmomanometer, a T-shape tube, and an air tube are prepared, the main body of the electronic sphygmomanometer, the cuff, and the mercury sphygmomanometer are connected through the T-shape tube, and a measurement value of the electronic sphygmomanometer is confirmed by comparing pressure values of the electronic sphygmomanometer and mercury sphygmomanometer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-160186